twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Reece
Reece is a vampire and a member of Nelson's coven. He is gifted with the ability of Physical Concealment. Biography Early Life Reece was born in Riverside, California during 1897. When he turned 17, his parents helped to enlist him in the US army, in the army, he met his friends and future coven mates; Nelson, Samson and Deveaux. While fighting the war in Germany, the four were spotted by a vampire named Amsel and were turned. During his year as a vampire, he had on several occasions, tried to attack and kill Deveaux, who had been affecting them with his gift. The coven decided to split up for the time being after their newborn year. Reece was still roaming in Germany when he met his mate, Meredith. One thing that caught his attention was her power to trap people, and she became equally indulged with his gift. Personality Reece isn't a quick thinker, and tends to act before he thinks. As a human, Reece's most prominent personality trait was his desire to be unnoticed by those around him, which became his ability to remain unnoticable to others Reece is judgemental, and claimed that Deveaux's gift was actual a curse. Bespite his recklessness, he can be a worthy friend and ally, and has an accepting nature. Physical Appearance Reece has brown hair, pale skin like all vampires and crimson red eyes. As a human, he had blue eyes. Powers and abilities As a vampire, his fighting skills were improved, and managed to give Deveaux a few of his scars when they were newborns, despite Deveaux being physically stronger. Reece has learned to control his vampiric emotions with perfect focuse. Physical Concealment : Main Article: Physical Concealment : "Nobody saw me Nelson" : "They didn't notice you Reece, they still saw you" ::: -Reece and Samson on his gift Reece has the ability to make himself unnoticable to others. His gift works as affetively as being invisible. Over time, Reece learned to use this gift in a wider range, he is able to shield others, effectively making his gift a shield, when his power isn't in full effect, people would see him as an object in their way instead of actually seeing him. Reece uses his gift to fit into society, as any nearby humans would hardly notice him. Relationships : Main Article: Relationships Reece has a mate named Meredith, and is a member of Nelson's coven along with Nelson, Samson and Deveaux. He has a cousin named Gina, who became a vampire. Meredith : Main Article: Reece and Meredith Meredith is Reece's mate from Bridget's Coven, their relationship is distant, as they only meet each other once every week. Meredith also possesses a shield able to trap whoever she wants inside Nelson Nelson is Reece's leader and one of his closest friends. While they were humans, they were both inlisted in the army together. Reece chooses to always be at Nelson's side if they were in trouble. Nelson feel distrustful of Reece because he's more mysterious than either Deveaux or Samson Deveaux Deveaux is one of Reece's closest friends and coven mates. As humans they both enlisted in the army together. Apart from him, Deveaux is the only coven member to possess a special gift, though Reece constantly calls it a curse, something Deveaux hates him for. Their relationship began to weaken after they became vampires Samson Not much is known about Reece and Samson's relationship, but they are great friends and trustful coven mates. Gina Gina is Reece's cousin, who became a vampire in 1917, a year after he was. She can sense when others are thinking about her, quite an opposite ability to his. Category:Vampires Category:Nelson's Coven Category:Males Category:Vampires With Special Abilities